


Double Trouble

by Lanceeselhombre



Series: Voltron Regression Stories [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Hunk, Crying, Cuddling, Diapers, Gen, Little!Lance, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, bottles, caregiver!Shiro, little!Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceeselhombre/pseuds/Lanceeselhombre
Summary: Voltron’s littles get kidnapped during a mission.Thankfully, their caregivers are able to get them back quickly.





	Double Trouble

The first thing Lance noticed when he woke up was a throbbing pain in his left temple. He groaned and tenderly held the side of his head, hoping to protect it from any more damage. Then there was a hand on his shoulder, and he pried his eyes open to see who it was. Two big eyes stared down at him, full of fear and unshed tears. It took Lance a minute to realize that they belonged to Keith, but once he did he shot up into a sitting position, suddenly aware. 

“Keith? What happened? Are you okay?” He asked, his speech slurred in his haste. He was incredibly worried, and rightfully so; the last thing he remembered was that they’d been on a Galra cruiser and a soldier knocked them both out. He didn’t know if anything had happened while he’d been unconscious, where the rest of the team was, or anything really. 

Keith didn’t reply. Instead he chewed on his lip, looking somewhat relieved but also extremely anxious and scared. The tears welling in his eyes began to gently roll down his cheeks and his frame began to shake. After a moment he opened his mouth, seeming to search for words. “W-where’s Daddy?” The red paladin whimpered tearfully. 

Suddenly, Lance realized Keith had slipped into little space, most likely from the stress of being captured and waking up before his teammate. If he was being honest, he felt his own little space creeping up on him too, tempting him to give in, but he knew he couldn’t. Especially now that he knew Keith was little, he had to stay big. One of them needed to be. 

Lance carefully sat up, still holding the side of his head, and patted his lap. Keith immediately scrambled over to him and fit as much of himself as he could in between the other’s legs, wanting to be comforted. The blue paladin wrapped his arm around him and patted his back, trying to soothe him, and himself. “Daddy’s coming Keith.” He promised, knowing that he couldn’t tell him he didn’t know. Telling him that would guarantee a tantrum, and he didn’t want to test the guards’ patience by making Keith cry. Not to mention he wouldn’t be able to make it through one of Keith’s fits without slipping himself. “Daddy’s on his way to come get us, and he’ll take us back to the castle and we can have a nice bubble bath and then take a long nap. Does that sound nice?” He said, trying to distract Keith from their current situation. 

Keith was still teary, but he nodded and hummed. He didn’t say anything though, which meant he probably went nonverbal, which was usual for him when he was little, but made their situation a lot tougher. 

They would get through though. They had to. 

*****

Keith was able to stay relatively calm as the hours ticked by, though Lance did decidedly worse. He wasn’t the one being comforted, and while he was shielding Keith’s eyes from the cell to keep him from getting spooked, he had a full view of the large, dark space. It made him feel small, looking at such a big room and big shackles and big chains meant for a species nearly double his size. The room was also leaky, probably from some old pipes, and the sound of dripping water and the other ominous noises in the cell were all scary. 

Lance was definitely feeling much more little now, half in and half out of it, having moments where he wanted to fully regress and cry and other moments where he was able to ignore the impulse and stay calm. Each time he managed to ignore the wave of emotions, he felt his willpower to hold them back diminish a bit more. He was fairing as best as he could now, but he knew he didn’t have long before he would be in the exact same predicament as Keith. 

And that scared him.

A hesitant tug on his shoulder pad got his attention, the blue paladin turning his face down to Keith. He didn’t say anything though, not trusting his voice to stay steady with the worry rising inside him. Keith couldn’t know he was just as anxious as he was. 

Keith leaned more heavily into Lance’s chest in an effort to comfort himself, obviously more distressed than before. “Gotta potty.” He whispered, his tone silently asking for Lance to bring him to the bathroom. There was a toilet and a sink at the far end of their cell, but if he was being honest, Lance didn’t think he could move from their current position without breaking down in a fit of tears. So he unfortunately couldn’t take him. 

It didn’t help that he needed to go as well. “I know Keith.” Lance whispered back, willing the shake out of his voice just long enough to attempt to soothe the other. “Daddy’ll be here real soon. Can you hold it until then?” He asked, giving Keith a reason why he wasn’t going to take him. Just blatantly saying no to the little would upset him. 

Keith was quiet for a moment before he hummed a soft ‘okay,’ sounding reluctant to agree. He was probably desperate, considering it had been hours since they were captured, and even longer since they’d last been anywhere near a bathroom. He was probably just as scared as Lance to move from where they were cuddling, and only brought it up because he was close to having an accident. 

Lance sighed shakily. He hoped the team would get there soon. 

*****

Shiro paced around the back of Green’s cockpit, anxiously waiting for the lion to reach the Galra ship where Keith and Lance were being held. It hadn’t taken them long to regroup and set out to rescue them, but even though the teens had only been gone for a few hours Shiro couldn’t help but be extremely, extremely  _ worried _ . 

He knew the two were paladins, and as such could take care of themselves, but they were also  _ littles _ , and two littles being captured by their enemy- who would most likely torture them for information- was  _ not good _ . Realistically, a few hours wasn’t that long for a rescue, but if the two had regressed (which they probably had already) then it would be a frightening eternity. 

Hunk, who was sitting on the floor close to where Shiro was pacing, spoke up. “Shiro, relax. They’re gonna be fine.” He said, for what was probably the fifth time since they left the ship. “I know you’re worried about them, we all are, but we’re prepared.” He assured. 

He was right. Before they left, they packed the green lion with enough baby supplies to keep two littles comfortable until they could get them back to the ship. Actually, most of what they’d packed was blankets and comfort objects, rather than actual supplies like bottles or diapers. The ride in the lion wouldn’t be long enough where they’d truly need the later items, but the two would  _ definitely _ be distressed and panicked and would need a lot of consoling. 

Shiro took in a breath and sighed in a futile attempt to calm himself. “I know. I’m just...Keith cries when he’s scared and Galran soldiers don’t take kindly to noise.” He explained. His experience with Galran prisons was both a blessing and a curse in situations like these. Good, because he knew the layout of the prison cells and how much danger their teammates were in. Bad, because he knew how much danger they were in, and his PTSD went wild with all the different things that could go wrong. 

“I get it man. Lance does too.” Hunk replied sympathetically. “But it won’t be good for them if we’re tense and upset. They need a calm caregiver to tell them they’ll be okay.” 

“Yeah, I know.” The black paladin sighed, finally taking a seat to give his legs a break. He couldn’t help that he was worried, he wouldn’t be able to relax until Keith was in his arms and safe from harm. 

Just a few minutes after Shiro sat down, Pidge announced, “We’re here.” She pulled out her laptop and began hacking her way into the ship’s security, attempting to disable it for a few minutes to make their infiltration as smooth as possible. They could always go for the direct approach and smash through the hull, but that would trigger alarms and soldiers would come to attack them, and all that commotion would only panic their two teammates further. Their crying would also draw attention to them and the team would have to fight their way through even more soldiers just to get to the other paladins.

Pidge quickly succeeded in disabling the ship’s defense systems and set the cameras surveying the jail level to replay their last few minutes of film, maximizing their chances of making the rescue as quiet and quick as possible. “All set.” She said as she stood and turned to leave the cockpit. 

The two boys followed behind her to the opening of Green’s maw, which the lion opened to let them out into space. The three jet packed to the Galra ship and grabbed onto the hull, making sure that their point of entry was close to the prisoner’s cells. Pidge used her bayard to cut a sizeable hole in the ship, causing the air to be sucked out of the room she cut into. 

They floated through the hole and waited for the ship’s invisible barrier to engage, that way when they opened the door to the room they did not get sucked back out of the ship. From there they split up, each of them taking a portion of the cells to help them find their teammates faster. 

It was Hunk who found them first. They were in a cell near the back of the ship, the lights barely bright enough for him to see. Inside, Keith and Lance were huddled into each other, with Keith curled up in Lance’s lap and the brunette holding him tight. From the looks of it, the later of the two was the only one who hadn’t regressed, and he’d been able to stay calm and comfort his friend to keep him calm as well. 

“Found ‘em.” Hunk whispered into his coms, not wanting the two in the cell to hear him. If they knew their team was there to rescue them they would both probably start to cry loudly, which would give away their position. He wanted them to stay calm as long as possible. 

Thankfully, the two seemed to think that his footsteps had been those of a soldier, so they turned their heads away from the door to avoid looking at him. It worked in his favor, as Shiro and Pidge were able to make it over to him and begin picking the lock before they grew too curious at the sound and looked their way. 

It had been the team’s expectation that Keith would be the one to have a breakdown first, considering he had a younger headspace and would therefore be spooked easier. However, they were proved wrong as Lance looked up and saw Hunk, and before Keith could even seem to process what was happening the other suddenly burst out in loud, frantic wails. Once he broke down Keith quickly followed suit, lifting his voice up in similarly distressed cries. 

A second after they started crying Pidge had the lock picked, and the two boys beside her ran into the cell to grab their corresponding littles. They noticed as they picked the two up that the bottom half of both their suits were soaked, meaning they both had an accident. There was a toilet in their cell too- they must have been too afraid to use it. 

That was an issue for later, though. What mattered now was getting them back to Green, so once they had their teammates in their arms they booked it for the lion. Gunshots fired behind them, eliciting shrieks of terror from the little ones, but none of them harbored any real danger that stopped them from making it to Green unscathed. 

Once inside the lion, Pidge jumped into the pilot’s seat and took off, while Shiro and Hunk sat down on the floor of the cockpit to begin calming the babies. 

*****

By the time Shiro took his place on the cockpit floor, Keith was hysterical. The little wailed and shrieked at the top of his lungs, mushy babbles falling from his lips as he attempted to talk but failed in his distress. He was trying to hide his face in his caregiver’s shoulder, badly spooked by the gunshots, but his helmet was in the way, keeping him from doing so. He’d been gripping his caregiver’s suit with tight fists from the second his hands found purchase on the fabric, terrified to let go. 

A quick once-over of the boy assured the man that he wasn’t injured anywhere, just panicked. Calmed by the small bit of information, the black paladin relaxed his tight hold on the other and breathed a short sigh of relief. 

Aiming to soothe, Shiro began to gently rock himself and Keith back and forth, hoping to quiet the little’s cries enough so he could talk to him and be heard. Keith wasn’t so easily soothed, but several minutes of soft rocking eventually turned his frantic sobs into upset hiccups. Shiro continued to rock until he felt the tension in the boy’s body begin to fade, only then bringing his gentle motions to a slow stop. 

“Can daddy help you out of those dirty clothes?” He cooed, his first priority getting Keith into something other than his pee-soaked pilot suit and armor. He was never a fan of the cold, damp feeling, and the last thing Shiro needed was for him to get a rash. 

Keith sniffled and nodded, although his grip on his caregiver’s clothes didn’t loosen. The little’s clinginess made the man smile. “You have to let go of daddy so he can change you.” He mentioned, shushing the boy’s protesting whines. “Once daddy is done you can sit in his lap for as long as you want, but he needs you to let go first.” He promised, hoping to reason with the other so he didn’t have to get strict. 

Thankfully, Keith’s grip loosened, reluctant but obeying. “Thank you sweetheart.” Shiro praised as he gently pulled off the red paladin’s helmet and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Keith relaxed at the affection, and the man was able to remove all of the boy’s armor without any interference on his part. 

It was when Shiro carefully laid him down on the floor to help him out of his suit that the baby started fussing again. He didn’t like having to lay on the floor alone after the scary situation he just endured. Not to mention that the metal of the cockpit was cold on his skin. The man knew these things, but unfortunately couldn’t do much about them. The lions didn’t make for good changing spaces and he couldn’t hold Keith and change him at the same time. 

Shiro cooed reassurances as he peeled the soaked suit off of the little’s frame, earning himself multiple cries of protest as the cold began seeping into the boy’s skin. The caregiver wiped him down and taped a diaper on his hips as quickly as he could, then slipped him into a pair of soft pants and a sweater. 

True to his word, he lifted the boy back into his lap and let him cling to him again, rubbing his back while he warmed up. “Are you thirsty, baby?” He asked, feeling the little nod against his shoulder. “Are you hungry?” Again, another nod, which cause the man to smiled at his cuteness. 

He pulled a premade bottle out of one of the compartments of the cockpit and warmed the nipple in his palm before offering it to Keith. The boy latched on immediately and suckled hungrily, eliciting a chuckle from his caregiver. “You’re a hungry little hippo.” He cooed, pressing a kiss to the boy’s hair. 

Keith made a little sound, focusing mostly on his meal. Shiro didn’t blame him. He was certain the little hadn’t eaten since his last meal on the castle, which was over a day ago. No wonder he was guzzling his formula so quickly. 

Shiro didn’t want him to get a belly ache though, so he pulled the bottle away when Keith was half done to burp him. (The burping was just to distract the baby and give his belly time to settle. He never actually had issues with gas.) The baby wiggled in his arms and whined in protest as his back was patted, but once he was allowed to continue nursing he quieted down and sat still in his caregiver’s arms. 

“All better?” The black paladin hummed once Keith was done with his meal, putting the empty bottle back where it came from. Instead of responding, the little got comfortable in his arms, curled up in his lap and leaning against his chest. Shiro smiled. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

*****

Much like Keith, Lance was a blubbering, clingy mess once they got to the lion. Unlike the other, however, he was nearly inconsolable. 

“Papa!” The little wailed, even as his caregiver held him tightly in his arms, pacing the walkway in the middle of the cockpit and gently bouncing him on his hip. “Papa I scared!” 

Hunk shushed him and kissed his cheek, but it did nothing to calm the boy’s frantic tears. He was shaking with fear from the escape and no matter how much his caregiver wanted to, he couldn’t get it to stop. “It’s okay cariño. Papa’s here. You’re safe. Keith’s safe.” He cooed, trying to offer what comfort he could.

Still, Lance shook his head and cried. “Noo!” He babbled, clinging to the other’s shirt with white knuckles. The teen gently rubbed the baby’s hands one at a time to help them relax, but it wasn’t doing as much as he wished it would. 

“Yeah. You’re okay. We’re going back to the castle and then we can cuddle and watch a movie, huh? Does that sound good?” Hunk tried, since all other methods of soothing were failing. He wanted and needed something to work, it hurt seeing Lance so scared. “And Keith can join in too. And his Daddy too.”

The boy only cried harder at his attempts. “No! No!” He yelled. “Scared!” 

His caregiver sighed internally, upset that he couldn’t make his little feel better. He looked over to Shiro and saw that  _ his  _ little was mostly calm and nursing on a bottle in his lap. The sight made him frown with jealousy, until he realized he could use it to his advantage. 

“Hey, Lance! Look!” The teen cooed, lowering himself to the ground beside Shiro so the baby could see the other little. “Keith’s not scared, see? It’s okay, it’s safe.” He promised, hoping that the toddler would believe him. 

Lance moaned wetly, but he turned to look. He saw his little sibling cuddling with his caregiver, calmly drinking a bottle, and immediately calmed down a little himself. “Okay?” He asked, his lip trembling. 

“Yes nene, he’s okay.” Hunk soothed. “And you are too.” He pressed a few kisses to the boy’s cheek to cheer him up. “The bad guys are gone.” 

The baby sniffled, but he wasn’t crying heavily anymore, and that was a win in the yellow paladin’s book. He felt a rush of relief as Lance’s wails quieted down, but he knew that if he didn’t keep the boy distracted it wouldn’t last. 

“Do you want a bottle too?” Hunk asked, getting a quick nod in response. “Papa needs to change you first, okay? Let’s get you out of that icky suit.” He laid the boy down like Shiro did and took off his armor, then stripped the wet suit off of him. Lance began to cry again as the cold metal of the cockpit touched his back, so Hunk tried to be as fast as possible when he changed the baby into a diaper and dressed him in some warm clothes. 

He held Lance close once it was over and started to rock back and forth soothing. “All done honey, you’re all done.” He promised. He comforted his little until he calmed down again, then turned to the compartment they packed to start making his bottle. 

The teen was surprised when Shiro handed him one full of formula. “I figured Lance would want one too.” The man explained, smiling. His little was half asleep in his lap and comfortably taken care of, which gave him the free hands to make the bottle.

Hunk took it without complaint. “Thank you.” He said before quickly turning back to his baby and offering him the drink. “Okay nene, here you go.” He soothed, gently offering the teat of the bottle to the boy in his arms.

Lance took it immediately and suckled hungrily. He kept up the pace until his hunger started to abate halfway through, then began to slow down and relax into his caregiver. Hunk rubbed his back to comfort him and the little soaked it up like a sponge. He sighed contently and let his eyes drift closed, finally feeling safe again. 

Once he finished the bottle, Hunk replaced it with his favorite pacifier and grabbed a blanket to wrap him up in. The teen tucked the blanket around his baby tightly, wanting to make sure he was comfortable. He knew he was doing a good job when Lance’s body started to grow heavy against his shoulder. 

“Have a nice nap cariño.” Hunk whispered.


End file.
